warriors_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lichenlight
|medicine_cat: = LichenlightRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances |father: = Soottalon |mother: = Leopardspot |brother(s): = Raccoonclaw, Smokefleck |living: = New Blossoms}} Lichenlight is a golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyesRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances. History In the Second Prophecy arc New Blossoms Lichenlight is listed in the allegiances as the medicine cat of AspenClan. In the prologue, he is crouched a tail-length away from Blossomspot, Oakfang, and their kits and meows congratulations to the queen, saying that all four kits were healthy and hungry. Silentrain laughs softly from her nest, remarking what a pawful she has there and that her kits are somewhat a nuisance on their own, but four kits. His eyes alight with amusement, he reminds her that Doespot from DuskClan has four kits, too, then turns back to Blossomspoxt and tells her she has two she-kits and two tom-kits, asking if she thought of names yet. She hesitates, then nods, and says that Oakfang can name the she-kits and she'll name their tom-kits. He follows her gaze to each of the kits as their parents name them Rowankit, Flamekit, Stormkit, and Dapplekit. He purrs, saying that they're wonderful names, and stretches his jaws wide in a yawn. He says that he'll be heading to his nest now and that they both should get some rest, as the queen must be exhausted from the birth and her mate still has warrior duties. Oakfang dips his head, admitting that he needs the sleep as Adderpaw's his apprentice after all, then stretches, touches noses with Blossomspot, and pads out of the den. Lichenlight wishes the tortoiseshell a good night, telling her to call him if she needed anything, and heads off to his own den for the night. He glances up quickly, noticing that it was nearly moonhigh, as the moon was slowly rising upward. He brushes past the bracken in the cave entrance of the medicine den and pads to his nest, curling up in the fresh moss and bracken and realizing one of the apprentices must've changed the bedding whilst he was out gathering herbs earlier. He closes his eyes, hoping to have either good dreams or no dreams at all, but instead snaps open his eyes to find himself in a beautiful green forest. The smell of prey fills the air and makes his mouth water, and stars lead to where a gray-brown she-cat is sitting, her eyes shining vividly at him. Stars shine on her and he knows exactly where he is, but wonders why, as he's not at the Moonfalls nor is it half-moon. The she-cat greets him, getting to her paws and trotting over. She says he seems surprised to see her, then laughs, and says she presumes he wants to know why she's here. He answers that he'd like that very much, remembering when she had first come to him moons ago and told him she had been the first leader of AspenClan. She sits down in front of him, only a tail-length away, and her face turns from friendly to serious. She tells him she going to give him a prophecy and he stifles a gasp. She goes on to say that it's the second prophecy ever in the history of the Clans, ever since she was leader, then pauses and meows: The new blossoms will defeat the fallen ashes. She then starts fading and he almost calls out to her but stops himself, knowing very well the vision was over. Stars swirl around his vision for a moment before he awakes in his nest, darkness seeping into the den, and he knows it's still nighttime. He sits up in his nest and licks his ruffled chest fur, thinking how he's never received a prophecy before but what is it about, asking himself what, or who, are the blossoms and ashes and why it has to be so complicated. Trivia Interesting Facts * loves his nameRevealed by . Character Pixels Lichenlight.medcat.png|''Medicine Cat Version'' |} Kin Members Mother: LeopardspotRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Father: SoottalonRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Brothers: RaccoonclawRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) SmokefleckRevealed in New Blossoms, allegiances: Living (As of New Blossoms) Quotes References and Citations Category:Tom Category:AspenClan cats Category:Medicine Cat Category:New Blossoms Characters Category:Night the OC Cat